Facing my fears
by creativegurl
Summary: Rosalie Cullen has to face her biggest fears and that might be soon with the help of her mendling friend Alice Cullen. The real question is will she want to face her fears? Why is she's so hesitant? Who help her to face her fears?
**Okay guys this is my first time ever writing so please be gentle with me... I really hope that you guys like the story and I welcome suggestion and idea you guys give me. Forgive me if there is any mistakes. Tell me what you think, review my story. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Rosalie(Rose) Hale POV:**_

Ugggghhhhh….. I can't believe the nerve of them, I mean like who do they think they are, just because they're stinking rich and everybody think that they're some sort of royalty, what suddenly they think that they can just insult anyone who they think is "below" them. Okay Rose you can do this, ignore what they said because you are better than this, you are strong.

Few months left and then you are out of this shit hole, thank god I don't have to deal with wannabe like them or any Malibu barbie because I can't stand being around people like them I'm not snobby but seriously the have to say the word like in every sentences they said at least like what oh, I don't know ten times. Man I gotta stop rambling to myself in the toilet it's not like it'll do any good seeing as nobody is going to hear me anyway.

BANG!

The toilet door sound as it bounced off a wall after it's being pushed harshly. Please tell me it's not them because right now I feel like I want to punch their heavily caked on makeup face.

"Rose oh my god are you okay? I heard what happen, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to defend you, but you know I would if I was there right?"

Oh thank god, it's only Alice

"Hey, yeah I'm fine bit shaken up but fine beside I know you were at the principal office so it's all g ya know. I can take care of myself, just need to freshen up a little bit"

I looked over at Alice as I talked to her taking in her complexion in the mirror, she look amazing as always with her amazing and expensive clothes, I wonder what would happen if she were to live as poor as me would she still look amazing or she would look ragged like me. Eh, I highly doubt it though seeing as she still look like she belong on the runway albeit she is on the short side height wise anyway, but she always make up for it by wearing 7 inch heels which make her seem taller, almost as tall as me.

Alice Cullen family is the richest people in Forks, as this is a small town and everybody know everybody. Her family is an old money family but her parents are so down to earth people but I can't say the same to the rest of her family member except for her grandfather. Everybody want to be her friends because of her fortune so she generally avoid them like a plague.

But there is one group of people, they are what Forks High considered as the Royalty. They are of course the Jock and cheerleader, and the head of the 'Royalty' are of course Jessica Stanley and her very unattractive boyfriend Mike Newton after they are separate into little group the 'My skirt is so tight and short, I don't need to be naked for you to see my ass' and the 'I'm better than anyone else'.

I would really like to stay out of the school drama and get on with life by focusing for college unlike other people I think of my life after high school, after all this is only high school gosh I can't wait till I graduate and leave this hell hole.

This morning as I was minding my own business and reading my college application, I didn't notice that somebody was in front of me as I was so focused to make sure there are no mistakes or weakness in my application. I accidentally bumped into that someone and let's just say that insult were said and more hurtful words about my past were being said. I'm super sensitive about my past especially if people were talking about my mother, I lost my mother when I was barely five years old as it's because of me she died, if I didn't cross the road in the first place then I wouldn't lost her, she saved me and she lost her life because of it and to this day I still blamed myself for it.

RING!

As we walked out of the toilet, I make sure to keep my head held high and to consciously look around for the 'royalty' because I would hate to bump into them so soon, I'm not a robot still a human with a feeling and I don't think I can take any more insult coming from them and even though I didn't show it, what they said hurt more than if I twist a knife to my gut.

 _ **Alice Cullen POV:**_

What's wrong with Rose, she looks distracted maybe she is hurt by what Jessica said to her more than she let on. I know Rose can take care of herself but I was always there as her backup since the first time she stand up for me when I was being bully in first class when I first arrived here for being a rich kid. Since that uneventful day she and I have been so inseparable that we have been there for each other first my first date, her first date everything we almost never keep a secret from each other we both know the monster in our closet.

She is all I have here, I mean yes I have parents but they don't understand me at all and I don't have any sibling that I can talk to. I don't really have a close relationship with my parents and many people hate them because of their wealth, I mean I don't get it why it's not like we show off or anything, okay so sometimes we may be a little bit over board but that doesn't mean that we are bad people for enjoying what we have and we always donate at charity.

That's why many people bully me at the start because of a petty jealousy.

Maybe that's why they hate and bully Rose too because of a petty jealousy, I mean who wouldn't Rose can make anyone look like a trash standing beside her, she is a very beautiful girl and has a body many people will kill for she belong in a runaway and in front of a camera posing away. Rose is not that type of girl though she loves tinkering with a car but she also can shop until she drop she doesn't care that much about her appearance like most teenage girls do but that's because she knows she always look amazing even though she'll denied it if people compliment her about her appearance.

She have many boys who are in love with her especially the school jock Liam Oliver panting all over her, I mean she is secretly in love with him too but she thinks that he is going to treat her like other cheerleader that he has being with before and she doesn't really trust him at all.

They should really stop dancing around with each other and be together, I mean you can even feel the chemistry and vibes coming off them crackling in the air like electricity, not that I'm going to tell Rose that though because she''ll denied it and start to blush. No one can make Rose blush except me, her dad and Liam (even though she denied it)

'ALICE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME AT ALL ANSWER THIS MATHS QUESTION NOW!' shout

FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!FUCK! What do I do now? Come on Alice think!

'It's Pythagoras theorem' hissed Rose quietly.

Thank god for Rose existence 'It's Pythagoras Theorem?' I said trying to sound confident but it sound more like a question rather than answer. I can see some people whispering and sniggering behind their hand at me, but I don't care about them, I don't really listen to what other people said about me anymore as if I did that than my feelings would be hurt I would rather avoid that.

'Hrmph,lucky guess' Mr. Berty mutter as he looked at me disdainfully, he never really like me for whatever reason that is. 'Well pay attention, not everybody can count on their money to save them if they don't have education, you understand me?' he shouted loudly and he kinda spit at me,wow now I know why nobody ever sit in the front row.

'Yes Sir' I respond with a note of sarcasm that he didn't seem to noticed, lucky me because if he did notice then I would probably get a detention another thing that I don't need on my plate right now.

 _ **Rose POV:**_

Why is Alice is becoming all distracted all morning, she was never not pay attention in any class well except for History class because her crush is in that class and sit directly in front of her which always distract her. Oh well, it's probably nothing serious if it is she probably would have told me already right? I mean we are BFFTTMAB (Best Friend Forever Till The Moon And Back). If she didn't tell me anything then maybe I'll pry out out of her, after all I am a great negotiator and when I'm on mission nothing can stop me from finishing it.

Alice really look amazing today, her skinny jeans makes her butt look bubbly and round. Her top just screamed 'I'm not a slut yet I'm not an innocent either' and the whole outfit result is just WOW. I bet she did this to seduce Jasper Whitlock, her not so secret crush today as she has History after this class. My outfit today look plain yet bold, I just put on red blouse, my only skinny jeans, my trusted black converse. For makeup I just put on a bold red lipstick that Alice got me for my birthday because it's a rule that every girl need to wear a red lipstick now and then, I also put on a little bit of mascara to make my lashes seem longer.

'Rose?' Alice hissed quietly and subtly

'What?' I whispered back to her, trying to make it look like I'm paying attention so I won't get it trouble.

'Thanks' she whispered again

'Your welcome but you realized you are going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours right?'

'It's nothing' she whispered hurriedly and nervously

'Okay, just know that I'm here if you need to talk'

So she is hiding something that she doesn't want me know, the question is what is it? Why did she want to hide anything from me? One thing for sure is that I'm going to find out whatever it is.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Review please**


End file.
